Laurent
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |birthday =April 25 |relatives =Unnamed Great-Grandmother Miriel (Mother) |game =Fire Emblem Awakening |firstseen =Paralogue 14: Shadow in the Sands |class =Mage |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Makoto Ishii English Patrick Seitz }} Laurent is a playable character from Fire Emblem Awakening. He is Miriel's son from the future, and can potentially be the brother or father of Morgan. Profile In the future, as with all other parents, Laurent's parents assisted in fighting off the Risen. His father died first and soon Miriel went missing during a battle. It is unknown if she truly died as her body was never found. However, like the other children, Miriel's ring was recovered and given to Laurent, which he continues to wear. His Summer Scramble pre-battle quote also reveals that his mage hat belonged to Miriel as well. Laurent returned to the past with the other children to prevent the ruinous future. However, due to anomalies in the time travel process, Laurent was transported 3 years before Lucina's arrival and thus made him older than Lucina despite being born after her. It is not known what Laurent did during the 5 years from his arrival in the past to the day he was recruited into Chrom's army, but Laurent battled with constant loneliness and fear that he would never meet his parents again. In his Paralogue, Chrom's army arrives at an oasis with a rumored mirage village. Unfortunately, they meet a group of bandits who are planning to raid all the villages as they too are also trying to find the mirage village. If Miriel enters the nearby village, Laurent will come out and recognize her instantly. However, his mother is too pressed on finding the mirage village, so he assists Chrom and his forces in clearing out the nearby bandits. If Chrom enters the nearby village, he will come out and recognize Chrom, offering his assistance to him after he tells him he is Miriel's son. After the battle, Laurent goes to his mother and shows him her ring, which Miriel subjectively says it is not concrete proof that he is her son, as he may have pilfered the ring from another Miriel. However, she admits that she has no evidence to prove that he is not her son, so she asks that he accompanies her to find out. After the war, wanting to match his mother's intellect, Laurent set off on a long journey. He would later write a legendary tale of his journey in an epic novel. In Laurent's support with his mother, the two spend much time pondering the mechanics of alcohol flammability and flame colors. In their final support, Laurent finds usage for the colored flames by making fireworks, which his mother offers to assist him. In his support with his father, his father wonders what he and his son have in common since Laurent plainly takes more from his mother. Laurent tries his best to isolate himself from his father, believing that he is no longer a child, but a full grown adult. However Laurent's father reminds him that even though he is an adult, he is still his son and that he should not isolate himself nor put so much stress upon himself. Laurent finally opens up to his father and rids himself of all of his fears and loneliness that came from his time by himself. Personality Laurent can be a bit cold and callous, much like his mother, as he inherited his mother's incredible academic prowess. While Miriel's scientific inquiries are focused in theory and discovering natural laws, Laurent tends to find practical applications for the subjects he studies, such as making the world's first fireworks in a support conversation with Miriel. In addition, he oversees the Shepherd's treasury, having a strict stance on the budget and purchasing items that are needed. Laurent often checks on the well-being of others, and will help them in any way possible if he needs to step in. However, sometimes he wonders if his advice actually helps, as he occasionally doubts that it may be just "inflated" ego and that the people he talks to have better ability than him. Due to arriving earlier than the other children, he believes that he is no longer a child and must act like a responsible adult. Compared to the other Shepherds - specifically, the Shepherds who regularly wear glasses - Laurent's glasses give off the "worst lens glare". In Game Base Stats *Note: These are Laurent's absolute base stats. To get his actual base stats, use the following formula= current stats - Miriel's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + child's absolute base stats ÷ 3 + child's class base stats. *''' - Laurent will inherit the last active skill from both of his parents, excluding those exclusive to DLC. Growth Rates These are Laurent's default growth rates, to get his actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Miriel's default growth rates + Father's default growth rates + Laurent's default growth rates) ÷ 3 plus Class growth rates. |45% |20% |40% |40% |30% |50% |25% |35% |} Max Stat Modifers Supports '''Romantic Supports *Robin (Female) *Lucina *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Female Morgan (Can also be his sister) Other Supports *Miriel *Laurent's Father *Robin (Male) (Can also be Laurent's father) *Gerome *Yarne *Male Morgan (Only if Laurent is his father) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Inherited Sets Father: |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} ; Inheritance from Miriel Laurent cannot re-class into the following class sets, but he can inherit a skill from them: *Troubadour -Valkyrie **Should Laurent not receive the Priest class from his father, Laurent can inherit a War Cleric-exclusive skill from Miriel. Quotes :Laurent/Awakening Quotes Possible Endings ; Laurent - The Elucidator : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent went on an expedition around the world. His curious nature led to many adventures, which he later put to paper in a rousing novel. ; Laurent and Robin : Many wrote of Robin's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Laurent, above all else. ; Laurent and Lucina : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. Lucina reunited with Tiki and Naga and thanked them for helping to usher in peace. ; Laurent and Kjelle : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. As Kjelle, too, valued self-discovery, the pair were said to be nearly inseparable. ; Laurent and Cynthia : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. The hidden wonders they uncovered awed Cynthia, who had known only a world of ruin. ; Laurent and Severa : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. Severa set out in search of treasure but instead discovered something much, much greater. ; Laurent and Morgan : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't seem to miss it much. ; Laurent and Noire : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took Noire on an expedition around the world. Noire seemed startled at first by many of their discoveries but knew she was in good hands. ; Laurent and Nah : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took Nah on an expedition around the world. Their curious nature led to many adventures, which they later put to paper in a rousing novel. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Laurent is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *Laurent's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade was first released in Japan. *Laurent shares his English voice actor, Patrick Seitz, with Basilio, Zeke, Hector, Draug, Garon, Brady, and Jeritza. *His artwork shows him wielding a Tome, most likely a fire-based tome. **Despite that, the tome Laurent carries in his Paralogue is Elwind, a wind-based tome. *His map sprite as a Mage shows Laurent adjusting his glasses. *In his S-rank support with Severa, she asks if he can guess what she wants, to which he asks her if it is some kind of riddle and replies, "are you going to ask me (Laurent) what you have in your (Severa) pocket next?" This is possibly a reference to the riddle contest between Gollum and Bilbo in 'The Hobbit.' *He is the only Unit in Awakening that is recruited from a village. **As his birthday is The Blazing Blade's release date, this may be a reference to units like Canas, who would be recruited only by visiting a village. *Laurent has unique battle models for each of his Mage related classes: **As a Mage, he wears black and red robes and has a black hat. **As a Sage, he wears black and grey robes. *After defeating an enemy, all of Laurent's classes use the same victory animation, even though all classes have their own unique victory pose. *Laurent is currently the only Awakening child unit to not yet be included in Fire Emblem Heroes in any form. **Incidentally, his mother Miriel also has not yet been included in Fire Emblem Heroes in any form. Etymology Laurent is a French variation of the name "Laurence", which is a Latin name meaning "laurel crowned" or "victory". The latter meaning is a possible reference to his deductive nature. He may also be named after Auguste Laurent, a french chemist credited with discovering hydrogen chlorine gas. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters